


I'll See You Again

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F.R.I.D.A.Y - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I Tried, Minor Ironstrange content, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark - Freeform, Protective Tony, Reunions, Teasing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony needs to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Tony watched too many people turn to dust on Titan that day. He will do anything,anything, to bring them home. Especially a young Peter Parker.





	I'll See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for #IronStrangeWeek2019 Day 5 (reunion), but there is not really enough Stephen/Tony to be for such an event. So, I decided to post it as it's own work. Very therapeutic for me.
> 
> I love Peter and Tony's relationship, and I love Stephen, Tony, and Peter all together. Also included is a little Hulk&Widow because I actually really like Bruce and Nat (I think a lot of people really really don't). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)

Watching people turn to dust around you kind of screws you up. Go figure. Tony scrubbed his eyes, trying to focus on the experiment he's running. So far, thirteen tests have come and gone and he can't get it right. Bruce was napping on his desk, snores filling the room and lulling Tony to sleep, but he grit his teeth against a yawn and studied the hologram again. FRIDAY was doing her best, but after the third time of him asking her to repeat the information, she suggested he go to sleep.

“FRY, you know I can't. We're trying to bring everyone back. I can't sleep.” She shut the hologram off before he could go back to examining it.

“Hey!”

“Sir, I can keep running the tests and cataloging the data for you to examine. Please, rest.” He rolled his eyes.

“You're as bad as Rhodey. Fine. Fine, I'll go. But wake me as soon as you get somewhere with that.” 

He woke to Bruce shaking his shoulder. He scrambled off the table and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Wha? What's going- Did FRIDAY figure out..?” He stumbled over to the table, trying to make sense of the numbers and letters jumbled together. His brain needed to get it together.

“Tony. Tony, slow down. Easy. We still don't have anything yet. I just figured you would want to configure the next test.” Tony groaned.

“I need coffee, stat.” 

“I'm not a nurse, Tony. And don't expect this to happen on the regular.” He turned and smiled at Nat, who held two coffees in her hands.

“Yeah, but you'd make one great nurse. Tell me, Bruce, have you tried the, you know...” He gestured to Nat and raised his brows.

“We're not like you, Tony. We don't have some weird doctor fetish.” Tony rolled his eyes and cheersed them. 

“I'm only saying she would be a sexy nurse. Could really spice things up for you guys.” Bruce chuckled. 

“I think we're fine. And please, for your own sake, don't talk about my girlfriend being sexy in anything.” Nat wrapped her arms around Bruce and examined the designs.

“Still nothing?” Tony sighed, the hot coffee burning his hands but also helping him to wake up and clear the fog.

“I'm going to make some adjustments and hope for the best. How's Steve doing?” She turned to him in surprise, as if Tony asking about a member of his team who almost killed him in some way was odd. Boy, he had a weird life.

“Um, he's okay. He misses Buck and Sam.” Tony hummed in sympathy. Some people hadn't lost anyone in the snap. Others, like Steve and himself, lost a few close people. Clint lost everyone in his family except Nat.

“We'll figure this out. In the meantime, let's keep trying to rope in Clint. I can't imagine what damage he's causing.” Natasha grimaced.

“I can. I'm doing the best I can.” She kissed Bruce and turned to leave.

“We need to do this, Banner. I just need...” He trailed off as he caught something. He zoomed in and broke into a smile. “Banner, break out the champagne.”

 

The brief flashes he was able to get of those they lost as they poured onto the battlefield filled Tony with so much hope and renewed gusto, he yelled out and joined Steve and Thor in their assault on Thanos. The battle was absolute chaos, but the tide was now in their favor. Captain Marvel, Tony was pretty sure her name was Carol, landed beside him and nodded, energy flickering around her like blue flames.

“Let's do this, Stark.” Together, the four of them, with some help from Peter Parker and The Guardians, were able to disarm Thanos (quite literally), the gauntlet getting passed over to Bruce, who removed it from the dismembered appendage and hulked up. Tony watched in fascination as enemies fell to dust around them. 

Victory. 

He dropped to his knees, tears brimming as people fell on him, suffocating him, and cheered. He broke away quickly, landing right in Peter's arms. The teen was bright-eyed and smiling. 

“Oh, Mister Stark! I'm so happy to see you again! We woke up on that planet and Doctor Strange told me _five years_ passed and that you needed our help! And then he did the spinning thing with his hands that opens the portals and-” Tony yanked him into a hug, clutching to the metal Spider-Man suit like it might turn to dust again. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony and sighed contently. Tony pulled back and impulsively kissed his cheek. Peter's eyebrows shot up.

“I'm never letting you out of my sight again, you hear me? Aunt May can come live with you in the Avenger's Compound. I can't believe you're back. You're here.” Tears were falling freely between them, his heart hammering as he actually started sobbing. It was quite unbecoming of Iron Man, but he couldn't find it in himself to care when Peter was _home_. 

“I need to go to school, Mister Stark.” Tony shook his head fiercely.

“We can home school you. The team is full of smart people, myself included. We know scientists, a guy who literally lived history, some spies who could teach you...probably a lot, actually.” He rambled to a stop, just so happy Peter was there.

“Don't forget a doctor who also knows a thing or two about the Mystic Arts.” They turned to find Stephen Strange standing there, the mastermind behind their victory and the reunions happening all around them, face mostly passive except for the glistening blue-green eyes. The rush of emotions he felt when he saw that red cape washed away the ones for Peter, and he charged at the wizard. He vaguely heard Peter call his name, but there was blood pounding in his ears and he was too gone to care. 

Strange just stood there, prepared for whatever Tony would do, and when Tony crashed into him, hugging his surprisingly wiry frame hard enough to break, he stiffened.

“Um...nice to see you too?” Tony hushed him, soaking in the warmth and faded scents of tea and mint clinging to those robes. For years, all he could see when he closed his eyes was the battle on Titan. Stephen and Peter falling to dust and fading from the world- his world. While he'd only known the wizard about a week, he'd learned to trust him with not only his life, but Peter's, which was no easy feat for him. He wasn't sure what he was doing, what he was really feeling at the moment, but now they could figure all that out because they were _alive_ to do so. 

Another set of arms joined the hug with much enthusiasm.

“Aw, guys, this is nice. I thought Mister Stark was going to kill you, Doctor.” He felt more than heard Stephen laugh, the sound low and rather pleasant. Needing to save a little face, he snorted and pulled back. (But only just slightly.) 

“I still might, but right now I'm too happy to have everyone back. Now shut up and never let me go, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Anyone going to go see the re-released Endgame?


End file.
